Mother 3: The Novel
by Mr. EB
Summary: New things are happening to the Nowhere Islands. Strange men in pig suits are attacking. Lucas's brother goes missing. Can an unlikely team of four take down a large army of piggy guys before they take over the country? Rated M because it is a novel based off of Mother 3.


Chapter 1: A Family Vacation

**Authour's Note: The third of my simultaneously worked on stories. This is also the one I wanted to do the most, as this is one of my most favourite games of all time.**

Lucas slowly awoke from his pleasant dream, where he was playing Dragos. He took some time to recall the dream and smiled. He would play with the Dragos in real life now. He normally wouldn't as he lives in Tazmilly Village. It was near a forest and had no Dragos nearby at all. Luckily, Lucas was at his grandpa, Alec's house. It was high in the mountains, where Dragos typically lived. Lucas was very excited. Just as he was sitting up, he heard a yell. "Get up sleepyhead! The Dragos have just arrived! Come on, Lucas!"

That was Lucas's older brother Claus. He was always so energetic. Lucas was the opposite, he was calm and slow to do things, whereas Claus always did things in a rush and wasn't calm at all. Claus was tall, Lucas was short. Lucas had bright, blonde hair, while Claus had dark, orange hair. Claus was the older brother, Lucas was the younger one. It was strange at how they were so opposite from each other.

Lucas stumbled down the stairs, still in his blue and white striped pajamas. His mother looked up and faced him. "Lucas! Get out of you jammies before you play! Here, I'll help you do your hair too."

Lucas's mother's name was Hinawa. She had long brown hair and always wore a red dress. She was nice and caring for her two sons and her husband, Flint.

Lucas climbed the steps, and his mother followed. He changed into a bright yellow shirt with red stripes. He also put on jean-shorts. Lucas's mother pulled out the hair comb and began to shape Lucas's hair. She made it spiked up in the front, and flat in the back. "Now Lucas, you can go play. Lunch will be ready soon, since you slept right through breakfast." She said as an excited Lucas bounded down the steps.

* * *

Lucas burst out the door and began running down a path that lead to a nearby Drago den. He was suddenly stopped by a noise "Psst!"

Lucas glanced around and finally looked down to find a frog whispering at him. "Hey, Blondie-"

"Don't call me that." Lucas cut him off.

"Err, kid. Yeah, kid! I am a frog if you hadn't noticed. A magical one at that. I can talk and save your progress." The frog explained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lucas mumbled. He dashed off again, heading down the path.

Lucas finally reached the Drago den. He saw Claus play wrestling with the father Drago as the mother slept beside it. Dragos were large green beasts that resembled T-Rex's. They were like gentle giants, and always like playing games with the kids.

Alec, Lucas and Claus's grandpa was also there. He turned around to see Lucas. "Hey, sleepyhead! Let's wrestle!" He went into a sumo-wrestling pose.

Lucas dashed at him and tried to tackle him, but failed. Alec laughed and Claus turned around and laughed too.

Lucas cried out a battle cry and lunged at Claus, who just pushed him over. "Nice try, bro!" Claus was wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt and orange pants.

Lucas always thought of himself as a weakling, he always lost wrestling matches with his brother. He never won any other physical sports with his brother. He always won in competitions that actually involved the brain more than anything else. "You cheated!" Claus would always say when he lost.

While Lucas and Claus were play wrestling with the Drago, a strange creature was spying on them. "Heh, wow. What weaklings. I could beat 'em up!"

The strange creature jumped out from behind the bushes it was watching from and ran at the brothers. "Hey you! I am the almighty Mole-Cricket! Fear me!"

Claus turned around and saw the tiny cricket running at him. "Talking crickets? Seriously?" Claus stomped on the cricket and continued play-wrestling.

After a few rounds, Hinawa called the three guys to lunch. They returned to the house and began feasting on steak. Afterwards, they prepared to leave and return home to Tazmilly. Hinawa called a messenger bird and gave it a message to Flint, who was at home awaiting the arrival of the brothers and Hinawa.

_Hi dear, we are returning home now._

_The boys had a blast. Claus was as energetic as usual and Lucas was a slow as usual._

_Dad's doing just fine._

_We will be home in a few hours. Right now it is approximately 1:30 pm._

_When we return home I will be sure to cook up that steak you love so much._

_Love,_

_Hinawa, Claus, and Lucas_

Hinawa sent the bird on its way and began returning home with the boys as a large shadow passed above and a strange noise was heard...

* * *

Flint received the message and smirked. He missed his wife and kids for the week they were gone. Flint couldn't leave because he needed to help the village's people and protect it from criminals. Besides, he was the sheriff after all. It was a boring job because Tazmilly never had any criminals. The only company Flint had was his faithful dog, Boney. His train of happy thoughts was disrupted by a bang on the door, followed by squeaking and yelling.

Flint ran to the door and opened it to see Thomas, the guy who runs the bazaar. He was wearing his usual white hat and red shirt. "F- F- F- F- F- F- F- F- F- F- F- F-Flint! Thereisafirehappeningatsunshineforestandanimalsare disappearingandit'skillingeverything!" Thomas exclaimed.

Flint remained calm. "Thomas, slow down and tell me what's happening."

"Well, a fire suddenly broke out in Sunshine Forest. Not only that, but animals are disappearing and you wife and kids might be stuck in the flames!" Thomas said again.

"Oh no! Go get everyone else! We must stop this fire!" Flint said, getting nervous.

"I already did. You're the last one I told.

Flint and Thomas ran down the path into the village. They kept going through the field to the north and into the forest to the west. Everything was in flames and everyone was trying to douse the fire with buckets of water from the river. Bronson, a lumber worker ran to Flint. "Sheriff! Lighter and Fuel's house is ablaze! It is far in the forest, surrounded by dangerous flames. But you're the sheriff. You can do it!"

Flint nodded. "Thomas, you stay here and help put out the fires. I will go see Lighter's house."

"Yes sir!"

Flint dashed through the blaze, seeing scorched animal bodies everywhere. He was desperate to see if his family was ok, and to see if Lighter and Fuel are ok, too.

He was stopped abruptly by a large wall of flames, blocking his path. Lighter's house was just behind this wall. Flint mustered all his courage ran through the wall of flames. His clothes were pretty burnt and black with soot.

Flint was stopped once again, this time by seeing Lighter, beaten badly, lying in front of him. "Lighter! Are you ok? Where's Fuel?"

"Sh-sheriff. My son is in the house... Burning." He fell unconscious.

Flint took a look at his condition. Barely any burns. Bruises and cuts. From where? Flint didn't have the time to figure this out, and continued on his way.

He arrived at Lighter's house. It was blazing and falling apart. He heard calling from above. "Flint! Save me!"

Flint looked up to see Fuel screaming from the window. Without hesitation, Flint tackled the door down and ran through the burning kitchen. He ran past the burning remains of the above floor and up the blazing stairs. He found Fuel fainting from the lack of oxygen because smoke was quickly filling the top floor. Flint hauled him over his shoulder and jumped out the window, just as the house collapsed.

They both tumbled on the burning ground. Flint slowly got up and picked Fuel up again. He returned to the entrance of the forest where the fire hadn't reached yet to find Lighter on a stretcher and covered in bandages. He smiled at the sight of seeing his son safe. "Thank you." He whispered.

Flint smiled back and Fuel ran towards his father. Just as this heartwarming reunion ended, it started to rain hard. Very hard in fact. There was enough rain to put an end to this forest fire. They were, lucky, as it hadn't rained in months, so the place was getting really dry. "We're lucky for this rain." Bronson had said.

* * *

It was late out. Flint thought his family should've gotten home by now. He returned home and much to his worries, they weren't there. They said they would be home around 4:30 and it was around 6:30 right now. Flint felt tears fighting to escape his eyes. "They aren't dead, just late because of the fire." He thought.

Flint exited his house again and brought a sleeping Boney with him from his doghouse. He returned to the entrance of Sunshine Forest and explained the news to everybody. A search party was made and everyone began searching the forest for the missing woman and boys. They eventually noticed that the ladder leading up the mountain was destroyed by the flames. Wess, an old man and father of a thief knew his son could fix this problem, so he sent Boney to go find him.

Boney picked up the scent of Wess' son from the smell of his socks that Wess gave to him. Boney arrived at his house, the door wide open and lead the young man with him to the situation. The man's name was Duster. He walked rather awkwardly and had short brown hair. He was a trained thief, and could steal just about anything.

He was awoken by the dog's frantic barking. "What do you want, dog?" He asked as he rose from his bed.

Boney kept barking and ran away, prompting Duster to follow. He took his thief tools with him and ran out the door after Boney. He arrived at the mountain cliff and took a long look at it. He eventually found a part of it flat enough to put a ladder. Duster pulled out his wall staples and began creating a ladder by throwing the staples on the wall.

The ladder was eventually stable enough to climb. Flint motioned Duster to follow him up the ladder. Duster nodded and carried Boney up with him. They arrived at the top to find two strange men wearing masks that resembled pigs. Their clothing was light pink. When they noticed the trio arriving at the top they let out pig-like squeals. "Come on! Let's activate the Reconstruct-C-12e9!" One yelled at the other.

"Roger that!"

They ran away from the trio who followed them to reach a caribou with many of its body parts replaced with mechanical parts. The piggy fellows flicked a switch and activated the caribou that rose and jumped at the trio.

They jumped out of the way. "Animal abuse much!" Duster yelled at the pig men.

"No man, this is just our way of saying, 'we are gonna take over your country with epic CHIMERAS and CONSTRUCTS!'" One pig dude exclaimed to the trio who were currently locked in battle with the reconstruct.

Boney bit at the legs of the construct and Flint was beating it with a stick. Their attacks seemed futile as the caribou just kicked them around and flung them into rocks. "I'm gonna staple him!" Duster yelled at Flint.

"Be careful!" Flint yelled back.

Duster grabbed his wall staples and tackled the Reconstructed Caribou. With the help of Flint and Boney, they pinned it against the wall and Duster stapled him to it. The caribou screamed as blood poured from his flesh parts and his mechanical parts started to malfunction. The caribou then shut down. The piggy guys ran away at the site of their creation breaking down. The trio chased them, but couldn't capture them because they flew off in a strange UFO-like vehicle.

As they blasted off, a piece of red fabric floated down. Boney sniffed it and barked, and Flint picked it up. It looked just like the fabric that makes Hinawa's dress...

The trio returned to the people waiting below and told them that they found nothing. Flint thought what happened was the worst, so he walked by Duster in tears and Boney followed.

* * *

_12:00 AM_

Flint was awoken by a loud knock on the door. He slowly stumbled to the door and opened it to find Bronson. "Flint. I have 2 sets of good news, but one little thing of bad news. Follow me."

Flint followed Bronson to a small campfire near the forest with two boys wrapped in blankets around it. They were soaked and shivering uncontrollably. Many citizens of Tazmilly were surrounding them. One of them looked behind his shoulder. "Dad..." He whispered under his breath.

"Claus! Lucas! You're okay!" Flint ran to the shivering boys and hugged them.

"That's one thing of good news. Your boys are safe." Bronson said.

"The next thing of good news is this." Bronson pulled out a spear with a Drago fang as the tip. "This is a Drago Fang. It will make an excellent hunting weapon."

"The bad news?" Flint asked.

"The bad news is...well... Where I found the fang was...it was in your wife's heart." Bronson tried to say nicely.

"What?" Flint asked, wondering if this was real.

"I found it in your wife's heart." Bronson repeated.

Flint suddenly was filled with guilt. He felt like he should have been there. He rose and grabbed a stick that was in the fire. "Flint, it's ok." One of the citizens said while walking over to comfort him.

Flint swung his flaming stick from the fire and hit the citizen on the forehead, knocking him out and spreading a fire over his face. More people came in to contain Flint, but he just knocked them out too. Bronson came from behind and hit Flint from behind with a giant log. While these events happened, Claus watched closely, knowing he needed to avenge his mother...

* * *

Flint woke up in prison. He was the first person to be there, and it was ironic because he was the sheriff. Claus entered the prison to greet Flint. "The funeral has just ended and dad, I have this apple for you. Don't eat the core because it is hard and...yeah."

Claus handed the apple to Flint through the bars and ran off. Flint took a few bites of the apple and noticed something in the core. He pulled it out to find a lock pick. Flint smiled; he knew his son would do something like this.

Flint reached through the bars and picked the rusty door, opening it. He ran to the graveyard to see the gathering of the village, who were surprised to see Flint there. They all backed off, thinking Flint would fly into a rage again. He just continued walking until he saw Lucas and Alec surrounding Hinawa's grave. He knelt down next to Lucas. "Lucas, do you know where your brother is?"

"He said he was going to avenge mom. He ran off..." Lucas said with tears in his eyes.

"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM? NOW HE'S GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED!" Flint screamed at his son.

"I-I" Lucas tried to say until he just ran past the crowd, crying and screaming loudly.

Alec glanced down at Flint "Way to go, son-in-law. Way to go."


End file.
